WWE: Old Friends New Rivals
by CharismaInjection
Summary: Rey Mysterio and Matt Hardy are the best of friends. But when Edge jumps to Smackdown. Problems start between the two of them...
1. Part 1: Edge Returns to Smackdown

SMACKDOWN

OLD FRIENDS. NEW RIVALS.

PART 1: EDGE RETURNS TO SMACKDOWN

The lights lit up as the January 28th 2006 edition of Friday Night Smackdown started up. Teddy stood backstage listening to the deafening crowd. He had to make sure the crowd were this happy by the end of the night. He gave a deep sigh as his entrance music started up. He slowly walked through the curtain. Teddy smiled as the crowd gave him a big cheer. He then started speaking and all his nervousness had gone away.

'What up playas?' Teddy spoke as the crowd cheered like crazy. 'Welcome to friday night smackdown, and have we got a night for you tonight. Tonight we will have a match to determine the right to be the no. 1 contender for the United States Title.And you can believe that playas!' Teddy stood still, would the crowd like this. They did, suddenly they burst into a loud cheer. Teddy grinned, his music started up, it was time for him to leave, but he could've stayed there all night.

Rey Mysterio walked through the backstage area. He nodded to all his friends, but one of his closest friends, Matt Hardy walked up to him.

'Hey Rey, how's it going?' Matt asked him happily. Rey smiled back.

'It's been going great...' Rey nodded. 'How's Ashley?' Matt shrugged.

'We kinda...broke up,' Matt muttered. Rey sighed.

'I'm sorry...' Rey said. 'What happened?' Matt muttered to himself.

'Damn Adam Copeland must've had a word with her...' Matt said angrilly. 'He ruins everything..'

'I'm sure he didn't..' Rey said trying to comfort Matt. Matt then looked at him.

'Have you spoke to him?' Matt asked. Rey shook his head. Rey was good friends with Edge, they had held the tag team titles together a few years ago. It had always been difficult staying friends with Matt while being friends with Edge. Rey remembered when Matt had popped around to Rey's hotel room to ask if he wanted a beer, and he had seen Edge drinking with Rey.

'I haven't seen Edge in a while...' Rey told Matt truthfully. Matt nodded.

'Rey, you don't want to be friends with that man..' Matt said. Rey shook his head.

'Matt, not this again,' Rey sighed.

'He was my friend for eight years...' Matt said bitterly. 'One of my best...then he stole Amy from me..'

'I highly doubt Edge will steal Angie from me...' Rey joked. Matt looked at him seriously, his hate for Edge was so big, that nothing could calm him down.

'Don't trust that man...' Matt warned Rey. Rey nodded, it was the only way he could shut Matt up. Rey's cell phone then rang, Rey looked at it. It was Edge...he looked at Matt.

'I have to take this...' Rey sighed. Matt nodded.

'It's him, isn't it?' Matt asked. Rey sadly nodded and walked away and answered his phone.

'Hello..' Rey answered.

_'Rey?'_ Edge answered back.

'Yeah Edge, how's it going?' Rey smiled.

_'Guess what I was just told..._' Edge said. Rey grinned, had Edge been given a title shot?

'What?' Rey asked.

_'They're transferring me to Smackdown,'_ Edge replied. Rey stood still, he turned around to see Matt looking at him, with a bitter look on his face.

'Thats...great...' Rey managed to say. 'Why exactly?'

_'Teddy Long promised me plenty title oppertunities. So I jumped...he said he's going to put me in the main event spot..._' Edge sounded excited on the phone. Rey wondered how awkward it would be on Smackdown from now on.

'That's fantastic man,' Rey replied. 'When are you coming here?'

_'Right about...now..'_ Edge said. Suddenly Edge grabbed Rey's shoulder, Rey jumped and looked at Edge who was laughing.

'Whoa..' was all Rey could say.

'This will be great,' Edge laughed. 'We could win the tag titles again,' Edge looked genuinly happy to be part of Smackdown, maybe he would enjoy watching Matt Hardy suffer in person. Matt looked stunned at seeing Edge, he would not walk forward, he didn't want to speak to that feces.

'Edge...' Rey sighed. 'Are you going to talk to Matt?'

'Why would I?' Edge asked. Rey sighed. Suddenly Teddy Long came from the corner.

'Edge, playah, what's happening?' Teddy shook Edge's hand.

'Hi Teddy, I'm going to enjoy this...what's my match?' Teddy smiled.

'I'm giving you a shot at the World Title, at No Way Out..' Edge lifted his hands up in the air in triumph, Rey could've sworn he saw Edge glance at Matt and smile. 'Rey,' Teddy said. 'Can I see you in my office,' Rey nodded. Teddy looked at Matt in the corner. 'You too Matt...'

Both Rey and Matt walked into Teddy's office, Teddy sat in his chair and looked at them.

'I have good news for you too playah's,' Teddy said. 'The number 1. contender match for the US title tonight, it will be you two facing each other...' Rey clapped his hands in celebration, at that time the highest singles title he had won was the cruiserweight championship, same for Matt. They were both climbing the ladder.

'That's great,' Rey smiled. Rey looked at Matt, who did not look so pleased.

'So, that feces Adam Copeland get's a world title shot, and I only get a US title shot, when I am cleary a better wrestler than him!' Matt yelled at Teddy Long, who did not know what to say.

'Well, that's not for me to say...' Teddy said. 'But Edge was part of a blockbuster deal, I have to give him his shot...'

'When I signed up with Smackdown you never gave me a World title shot!' Matt yelled as he slammed his fists on the desk. Rey looked on in shock. If Edge had not joined up, this news would've been great for Hardy, but he was in a bad mood.

'Matt, calm down..' Rey said.

'Shut up Rey!' Matt yelled back. 'This isn't about you...' Teddy Long looked at Matt angrilly.

'You have to earn your main event spot here Hardy!' Teddy yelled. Matt lowered his head, he had earned it. He had almost killed himself every night to entertain the fans, how is that not earning it.

'Yes Mr. Long...' Matt finally said.

Rey hopped into the ring as the crowd cheered loudly for him. He got himself ready, when Matt's entrance music hit. Matt came through the curtain. Rey was excited, he enjoyed wrestling Matt, and they always sent the fans home happy. Matt did not look so happy. The two then began their match.

Ten minutes later, Rey was on the mat, Matt called for the Twist of Fate. Rey got to his feet, Matt grabbed him, he was about to Twist of Fate Rey to the mat, when Rey pushed Matt forward. Rey quickly then pulled Matt for a roll up. The crowd chanted.

'ONE...TWO...THREE!' they yelled as Rey got the victory. Rey got to his feet and celebrated. Matt slowly got up, Rey walked over to him and offered his hand. Matt looked at Rey, he then gradually shook his hand as the crowd cheered. Rey was the number 1 contender.

Rey was congratulated by everyone backstage. Rey then saw Matt, he was watching what was happening in the ring. Edge had debuted and had just defeated Chris Benoit.

'Matt?' Rey asked. 'Are you okay?' Matt turned and faced Rey.

'I'm fine Rey...' Matt nodded. 'I'm fine..'

END OF PART ONE.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review. Thanks.


	2. Part 2: Matt's Stumble at the Rumble

SMACKDOWN

OLD FRIENDS. NEW RIVALS.

PART TWO: MATT'S STUMBLE AT THE RUMBLE...

Rey left his hotel early, Rey and a few others had been chosen to talk at the Royal Rumble press conference. Rey saw his limo waiting for him, he was riding with Matt today. Suddenly Rey saw Edge sitting in the car.

'Hey Rey-Rey!' Edge grinned. Rey was stunned to see Edge, who he didn't even know was meant to be at the conferance.

'Edge?' Rey asked. 'I thought I was riding with Matt Hardy?' Edge nodded.

'You were,' Edge replied. 'But I asked Teddy Long to swap us around so we could talk...' Rey slowly nodded.

'Okay...' Rey didn't know how Matt would react to the news. The limo then drove off. Edge got out the beer straight away and handed one to Rey. 'It's nine o'clock in the morning Edge...' Rey said.

'I know,' Edge nodded and sipped back his beer. 'But I always feel a little better at a press conference if I'm a little drunk...' Rey sighed and took a beer off Edge.

'What the hell..' Rey smiled and drank back his drink.

Matt sat quietly in the back of the limo, he was shocked to see that Rey had left without him. Matt shook his head, he couldn't believe who he was travelling with...

'...KENNNEDY!' his partner screamed. Matt groaned as Ken Kennedy repearively yelled his name.

'Uh...Ken...' Matt began. 'Could you tone it down a little?' Kennedy stared Matt in the eyes and then there was a long awakward silence before Kennedy spoke.

'...KENNEDY!' he yelled into Matt's face. Matt feigned a smile as Kennedy leaned back.

'Uh...Ken...'

'Don't call me Ken,' Kennedy demanded. 'It's mister...MISTER KENNEDY! Would you go to Mr. McMahon and say _hey Vinny how are you?_' Matt sighed.

'But, you're not Mr. McMahon...' Matt pointed out.

'No...I'm MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISTER KENNEDY...' Kennedy yelled. Matt went to speak again. '...KENNEDY!' Kennedy yelled.

'I thought you were injured Mr. Kennedy?' Matt asked. Kennedy stared at him, Matt sighed, what had he done wrong now.

'I am...but I'm ring announcing the Royal Rumble...' Kennedy said. Matt laid his head in his hands.

'Oh...great...' Matt sighed.

'...KENNEDY!'

Rey's limo pulled up outiside the building. Edge and Rey looked out of the car window.

'They've laid the red carpet out for us,' Edge grinned.

'I think they just do that anyway...' Rey stated. Edge looked at Rey.

'Nah Rey...' Edge smiled. 'They just do that for us, because we are two future WWE Champions and we are the best thing the WWE has going for them!'

'DAMN RIGHT!' Rey found himself yelling. He must've been a little drunk. Rey and Edge then stepped out of their limo. The crowd went crazy, Rey savoured every minute of it. Edge and Rey eventually walked into the building, both in a great mood.

Matt's limo pulled up, Matt quickly hopped out as Kennedy continued yelling. The crowd went nuts as they looked at Matt. Matt savoured every minute of it, when Matt heared a chant starting.

'KE-NNE--DY!' the crowd erupted in chants as Matt was speechless as Kennedy strolled out of the car and played to the crowd. 'DO THE VOICE!' the crowd yelled. Matt slowly walked away as Kennedy was handed a microphone.

'MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSTERRR KENNEDY!...KENNEDY!' Kennedy yelled into the microphone as the crowd screamed.

Matt sat quietly at the Smackdown table of the Press Conference. Edge was up there at the moment, delivering another strong promo. Matt knew that promos were not his strongest thing, he was just hoping no one would compare his to Edge's.

'I will win the Royal Rumble!' Edge yelled as the crowd cheered and Edge sat back down beside Rey, who was in between Edge and Matt. Matt then stood up to do his speech.

'My name is Matt Hardy...' Matt started.

'They know who you are Matt!' a voice said into a microphone, Matt looked over, it was Edge.

'Anyway...I prefer to be quick...' Matt continued.

'Yep, because you have no mic. skills,' Edge muttered again, just loud enough so the crowd could hear it. Rey shook his head, Edge was doing this to get the crowd on his side and against Matt, Rey whispered in Edge's ear.

'Come on man,' Rey whispered. 'Give the guy a break..' Edge slowly nodded, and then said nothing.

'All I will say...Adam...' Matt stared at Edge. 'Is that I will win the Royal Rumble...but not before I throw your ass right out of the ring!' Matt yelled. Edge nodded and smiled, showing he saw no threat from Matt. Matt then sat back down as the press conference moved over to the Raw side.

Rey stood just behind the curtain nervously for the Royal Rumble.

'Hey Rey...' Edge called him. Rey turned around, Rey was next in, and Edge was after him.

'Yeah, what's up man?' Rey wondered.

'You know how everyone in management thinks of Smackdown as the B show?' Edge whispered. Rey nodded bitterly. 'Well...if we stick together tonight...we can open their eyes, and a Smackdown superstar will be going to the main event at Wrestlemania...'

'Okay Edge..we'll team up,' Rey nodded. 'But when we're the only two left...it's every man for himself...'

It was late in the Royal Rumble match, Rey and Edge had been in the ring for at least forty five minutes and the plan was going great. Suddenly Rey heared Matt's music start up, and Matt was the number thirty entrant. Rey looked around the ring, Matt, Rey and Edge were the only Smackdown superstars in the ring, the other superstars were Carlito, Big Show and Triple H. Matt entered the ring, he quickly went for Carlito, Rey was on Triple H while Edge was on Big Show. Matt threw Carlito over the ropes, but Carlito hung on. Matt leant over the ropes to push Carlito off.

'Rey...' Matt called. 'Help me out...'

'I'll be there now,' Rey replied. Edge quickly ran and threw Matt over the ropes. Rey sighed, Matt looked stunned as he hit the floor and Edge grinned. Luckily Edge kicked Carlito out too, and it was two on two.

Matt slowly was on his way to the back when he heared Jerry Lawler on commentary.

'Mysterio and Edge are teaming together,' Lawler yelled. 'It's Raw versus Smackdown...but why didn't they try to keep Matt Hardy in if they were doing that?' Matt looked to the ring and saw Rey and Edge teaming together, he then angrilly ran back at the ring.

'This is it Rey...Smackdown's on top,' Edge smiled, as Rey and Edge had Big Show and Triple H hanging onto the floor of the mat. Suddenly Matt jumped back in the ring, he then sprinted at Rey and Edge and double clotheslined them out of the ring. Rey couldn't believe it as Matt looked down to him.

'Matt...' Rey managed to say. Matt sighed and ran out of the ring and through the curtain.

Triple H went on to win the Royal Rumble. Rey sat in the corner depressed. Matt slowly walked up to him.

'Uh...Rey?' Matt sighed. Rey looked up to him. 'I'm sorry...' was all that Matt could say.

'Okay..' Rey muttered back. Matt slowly nodded and walked away. Rey looked at Matt, how could he do that to him, take away his main event shot at Wrestlemania...Rey would not forget this...

END OF PART TWO.

---------------------------------------------------

Please Review. Thanks.


	3. Part 3: Rey's US Title Shot

SMACKDOWN

OLD FRIENDS. NEW RIVALS.

PART THREE: REY'S US TITLE SHOT...

It was the night Rey had been waiting for all week. He had not been able to sleep thinking about it. Tonight was the night Rey finally got his US title shot against Booker T. Rey sat alone in the locker room. He had to prepare himself for anything. Booker T always had something up his sleeve.

Matt strolled through the locker room. He tried to avoid everyone. All the people that he walked past gave him the look and turned away. Matt had never felt more guilty in his life. He had betrayed the Smackdown locker room, and he had betrayed his friend. Kristal caught up to Matt, she had a microphone in her hand. Matt gave a deep sigh, Teddy Long had organised an interview for Matt to explain his actions. Matt looked on as the camera came to his face.

'Matt Hardy,' Kristal began. 'Why did you run back in the rumble...to eliminate two SMACKDOWN members...' Matt lowered his head, the guilt was unbearable. 'If anything, why not try to eliminate two Raw superstars?'

'Kristal...' Matt began. 'I don't know what to say...' Matt was going to add more to that, but decided he had gotten his point across.

'Uh...okay,' Kristal sighed. She didn't quite get the answer she was looking for. Suddenly Matt heared clapping, he turned to see Edge clapping and applauding Matt.

'Good speech Matt, good speech..' Edge grinned as he stepped into the camera view. Matt sighed, Edge was only doing this because the cameras were on them, usually backstage Edge would avoid Matt and Matt would avoid him.

'What do you want?' Matt muttered back to Edge. Edge laughed.

'What do I want Matthew?' Edge grinned. 'I want to get revenge on the man...ha...' Edge continued laughing. 'The man who eliminated me from the Royal Rumble and costed Smackdown...the main event of Wrestlemania...' Matt suddenly heared boos from the crowd. Matt sighed, he knew those boos were not for Edge, but for him, because he had betrayed Smackdown. Matt then looked back at Edge, he wasn't going to let Edge humiliate him again.

'Get revenge Edge?' Matt smiled. 'I would just love to see that...' Edge nodded. There was a brief silence.

'Well lets see it then...' Edge replied. 'Tonight, in Washington D.C...' the crowd cheered as Matt knew they would. 'Me and you...street fight!' Matt grinned. This was his chance to finish Edge once and for all.

'I accept,' Matt said, as both he and Edge smiled, knowing that one of them would be leaving in a stretcher tonight...

Rey finally left his locker room, it was almost time for his match. But first, it was Matt and Edge going one on one together. Rey was very nervous and he wasn't even in the match. Rey saw Edge getting ready in the corner.

'Edge?' Rey walked over to his friend.

'Hey Rey-Rey!' Edge smiled. 'Are you excited about your match tonight?'

'Replace excited with nervousness,' Rey muttered. Edge smiled.

'No need to be nervous,' Edge said. 'You've got it in the bag...' Rey nodded.

'I hope so...'

Rey was walking by the curtain, when he saw Matt waiting to go into the ring.

'Rey,' Matt said. 'Goodluck tonight...' Rey nodded.

'Thanks Matt,' Rey smiled back.

'I'm so sorry Rey,' Matt sighed. 'I lost my cool, it wont happen again.'

'I know it wont,' Rey replied. Rey then saw what Matt was holding a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. 'Matt...'

'Yeah?' Matt asked.

'Please don't take that bat out,' Rey begged. 'You don't want to go there...'

'Rey...I hate this man,' Matt said bitterly.

'I know,' Rey nodded. 'But you'll regret it...no matter how bad of thing someone has done to you...they're still human...Matt please...'

'Okay...I wont take the bat,' Matt handed the bat to Rey. 'But I'll stick kick his ass...' Rey laughed.

'I'm sure you will...' Rey said. Matt nodded as his music hit and he walked through the curtain. Rey looked at the bat and threw it in the open bin and left. Edge appeared as he was ready to fight Matt. He saw the baseball bat, he pulled it out of the pin. As he saw the barbed wire, he smiled.

Matt stood in the ring waiting his arch nemesis to enter. Matt looked over to the commentators tables. There were more than enough chairs for him to use. Edge's music hit, Matt watched as Edge walked through the smoke. Edge laughed, Matt could see he was holding the barbed wire baseball bat.

'Damn you...' Matt muttered. Rey had betrayed him, he had given it to Edge. Matt quickly crawled out of the ring. He grabbed a chair and Edge and Matt met...

The match was nearly over, Matt lay on the ring as he looked above at Edge. Edge had dominated the match with his barbed wire. Matt was bleading badly. Edge was calling for the spear, Matt got to his feet. Edge ran, Matt quickly moved out of the way, Edge hit the turnbuckle. Matt seized his oppertunity and hit Edge with the Twist of Fate. He went for the pin. Edge kicked out at two. Matt sighed and fell down. Suddenly the World Heavyweight Champion, Kurt Angle, Edge's opponent at No Way Out ran into the ring. He lifted Edge and Angle Slammed him. Kurt looked at Matt.

'Pin him!' Kurt yelled. Matt shook his head, he would beat Edge himself. Kurt jumped out of the ring, Matt got to his feet. He watched Kurt slowly leave.

'I'm not beating him that way!' Matt yelled. Edge got to his knees, he saw Matt distracted. He grabbed the baseball bat and low blowed Matt with it. Matt screamed as Edge rolled him through for the victory. Matt was dizzy, all he could see above him was Edge standing tall...

Rey stood guilty as Matt was wheeled out in a stretcher. Rey was going to say something when Teddy Long grabbed his shoulder.

'You're up Rey...' Teddy smiled. Rey nodded and walked through the curtain...

After a 619 and west coast pop, Rey covered Booker.

'ONE...' the crowd screamed. 'TWO...' they screamed again. 'THREE!' Rey began to cry. His music started up. He got to his feet as the ref handed Rey his new US title. Rey turned to see Edge standing in the ring. Edge smiled and began clapping. The fans clapped as well. Rey was so caught up in emotion. He hugged Edge.

'You did it Rey!' Edge said happily. Rey grinned. He had done it...he was champ.

The doctor checked on Matt. Matt lay on the medic room's bed. He watched Smackdown as saw his 'friend' win the title.

'You may need to miss a couple of weeks Matt...' the doctor sighed.

'No...' Matt muttered. 'Rey did this to me..' he watched as Rey and Edge celebrated. 'He took away my chance to get revenge and be happy...' Matt cried. 'Look how happy he is now...'

'He's United States Champion Matt,' the doctor said. 'Of course he's happy...'

'He took away my happiness doctor,' Matt said. 'Now I'll have to take away his...'

END OF PART THREE.

---------------------------------------------------

Please Review. Thanks.


	4. Part 4: Edge's Shot at the Top

SMACKDOWN

OLD FRIENDS. NEW RIVALS.

PART FOUR: EDGE'S SHOT AT THE TOP...

Edge stood outside the LA arena and looked directly above him. On the massive billboard was Kurt Angle's picture. Next to Kurt Angle's picture was Edge's picture himself. The writing read 'Kurt Angle V.S. Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship...' Edge grinned, tonight was his night. Suddenly a fan walked over to Edge with an autograph book.

'Edge?' the fan smiled nervously. 'Could I have your autograph?' Edge faced the fan and smiled, after a brief silence Edge replied.

'No,' Edge said bluntly and walked into the arena.

Rey leaned against the wall and stared into the United States championship looking back at him. Rey hugged the title as tightly as he could. Tonight, at No Way Out he would face Booker T in a rematch. Rey was terrified that his dream would be taken from him. Rey prayed to god that tonight would be his night.

A car pulled up in the car park. All the fans waiting surrounded it. The door opened and Matt Hardy slowly stepped out on his crutches. He had been gone for two weeks, that meant he had no match tonight, but that wasn't the reason Matt had came tonight.

'Matt?' Teddy Long looked on as Matt slowly entered his office. 'What are you doing here playah?' Matt smiled as well as he could but his face was still bruced badly from the brutal chair shots he had taken from Edge.

'Teddy,' Matt nodded and sat down. 'I've enjoyed my time off, but I think it's time I came back to work...' Teddy sighed as Matt kept on smiling hoping Teddy would allow him to come back to his home.

'Matt...' Teddy said slowly. 'I gave you five weeks off to rest up...'

'And I have!' Matt replied quickly.

'I also gave you five weeks off to calm down!' Teddy said coldly.

'Calm down?' Matt asked. 'What do you mean?' Teddy shook his head.

'You cost Smackdown the Wrestlemania main event spot...' Teddy said bitterly, Matt hung his head in shame.

'Teddy...that was an accident,' Matt tried to say.

'An accident?' Teddy laughed. 'You knew what you were doing...'

'I've learned my lesson Teddy...' Matt tried to explain, Teddy shook his head.

'This is a pay-per-view Matt,' Teddy said. 'The only matches I put on here are matches that have been well advertised...you've been away.'

'Well at least give me the heat match!' Matt begged. Teddy shook his head.

'Matt...just go...you don't have a match,' Teddy sighed. Matt nodded bitterly.

'Fine...' Matt cried as he slowly got to his feet and left the office on his crutches.

Rey sighed, Booker T had Sharmell out there with him. Rey watched the monitor as Booker T got ready in the ring. Rey didn't have a chance if Sharmell managed to trip his leg...Rey suddenly saw Matt limping past on his crutches.

'Matt?' Rey said. Matt turned and saw him, he nodded, but did not look happy.

'Hi Rey...' Matt said coldly.

'What are you doing here?' Rey asked.

'I just came...to see your match,' Matt replied. Rey looked at Matt's cuts and felt that he needed to explain.

'Matt, I'm so sorry...' Rey began.

'Forget about it...' Matt said. 'It's nothing.'

'But I need to explain..' Rey said.

'Rey!' Matt yelled. 'Forget it...' Rey looked over at the curtain, it was his time to enter the ring.

'Hey Matt...' Rey said. 'How about...you come to the ring with me...'

'Why?' Matt asked.

'To show everyone that you're okay...' Rey said. 'Loads of kids have been asking me about you...but more importantly,' Rey began 'I want my friend out there with me...' Matt thought to himself for a second, he then smiled.

'Sure...' Matt replied.

Rey tripped Booker, Booker fell into the ropes. Sharmell was screaming as she looked at Booker. Rey kept his eye on her, he was going for the 619. He ran to bounce on the ropes, when he felt a hand grab his leg. Rey fell to the mat, he looked up, it could'nt have been Sharmell, she was the other side. Rey slowly got to his feet when he was hit with a scissor kick. Rey plummeted to the mat, and Booker pinned him.

'ONE! TWO! THREE!' the ref yelled. Rey heared the bell ring and Booker's music start up. Rey then heared Tony Chimmel announce the winner.

'Here's you winner and the NEW United States Champion...Booker T!' Chimmel yelled. Rey leaned up, Matt was looking straight at him. Matt had tripped his leg, Rey looked confused as Matt slowly left ringside and walked past the curtain.

Edge sat silently in his locker room thinking to himself. Suddenly Rey burst in..

'Oh...' Rey sighed. 'Hi Edge...'

'Looking for Hardy?' Edge asked. Rey nodded.

'You saw huh?' Rey cried. Edge nodded sadly. Rey feel to his knees as tears fell down his face. Edge lowered his head too.

'I'm sorry Rey...' Edge managed to say. 'But there will be other title shots...'

'When?' Rey moaned as he punched the floor.

'How about Wrestlemania?' Edge said. Rey looked up at Edge.

'What?' Rey asked.

'If I win the title tonight...'Edge began. 'I'll have a word with Teddy Long...and make it so you are my opponent..'

'But what if Angle wants his rematch?' Rey asked.

'Angle's an impatient man...he'll want to face me straight on the next Smackdown...guaranteed!' Edge grinned. Rey slowly smiled.

'Let's hope you win then...' Rey cried. Edge nodded.

'I will...' Edge replied.

Edge walked through the curtain, his music blaring. Edge looked at the crowd as they cheered and booed him. Edge grinned as he saw the man that had asked him for an autograph yelling at him. Edge then jumped into the ring as Kurt Angle's music hit.

Edge slowly got his feet, Kurt Angle then grabbed him and attempted an Angle Slam, Edge quickly reversed it into a DDT. Edge slowly got to his feet and called for a spear. Suddenly Matt sprinted out of the curtain. His limping was bad, but Matt was on a mission. As Matt went to grab Edge's leg, Rey ran in. Matt looked at Rey, Rey angrilly punched Matt to the floor as they fought violently. Edge saw what was going on, he watched when Kurt Angle hopped up and went for another Angle Slam. This time, Edge reversed it into a roll up.

'ONE!' the ref yelled. Edge could see Angle would kick out, he quickly placed his hand on the ropes as the ref continued. 'TWO! THREE!' the bell rang. Edge hopped up as the ref handed him the WWE title. Suddenly Matt knocked Rey into the ring steps and ran into the ring. Edge and Matt exchanged punches. Rey slowly climbed into the ring, Matt slowly stepped back just infront of Rey. Edge ran with a spear, Matt hopped out of the way. Edge accidently speared Rey to the ground. Edge checked Rey when Matt grabbed him and hit him with a Twist of Fate. Matt celebrated as Rey and Edge lay unconcious on the ring floor. Suddenly Angle grabbed Matt and angrilly hit him with an Angle Slam. Angle's music hit as he angrilly left the arena. Matt, Rey and Edge all lay fallen on the ring floor. Edge slowly looked at Rey, Rey slowly looked back at Edge.

'Wrestlemania...' Rey said slowly...

END OF PART FOUR.

---------------------------------------------------

Please Review. Thanks.


	5. Part 5: Matt's Attempt to Main Event

SMACKDOWN

OLD FRIENDS. NEW RIVALS.

PART FIVE: MATT'S ATTEMPT TO MAIN EVENT...

Matt strolled happily through the Smackdown Arena. Matt had felt bad about what he did to Rey, but everytime he felt bad, he'd remind himself that Rey helped Edge defeat him three weeks ago. Suddenly Teddy Long approached Matt.

'Hey Teddy...' Matt smiled. 'I trust I have a match this week?'

'As a matter of fact, you do,' Teddy replied. Matt celebrated.

'What's the match?' Matt asked.

Edge strutted through the backstage area, he clung onto his World Heavyweight Championship that he had earned. Suddenly Edge heared a noise.

'WHAT!' a voice screamed around the corner. Edge looked around the corner to see Matt screaming at Teddy Long. Edge grinned.

'What have we here?' Edge muttered.

'You're putting me on Velocity!' Matt grabbed Teddy Long by the throat. 'Why would you do that to me Teddy!'

'I can't think of a match for you playah...' Teddy Long explained. Matt fell to his knees.

'I work so hard Teddy...' Matt sighed. 'I do...I risk my life day to day...and its all for the fans...'

'Matt...' Teddy moaned.

'All I ask is the oppertunity to showcase my talents,' Matt cried.

'And you have that oppertunity...on Velocity,' Teddy said. Matt got to his feet.

'Oh come on Teddy! No one watches Velocity!' Matt yelled.

'Hey!' a voice yelled. Matt looked to see Simon Dean with the Gymini, Funaki, Scotty 2 Hotty and Jamie Noble.

'Sorry guys...' Matt said carefully. 'I didn't mean that...' Edge suddenly walked from around the corner.

'How dare you Matt!' Edge yelled. Matt jumped in shock as Edge, Teddy and the Velocity crew watched him. 'What makes you think you're better than everyone else...'

'It's not that...' Matt tried to explain.

'Then, what is it?' Edge asked sharply. Matt sighed, he then looked at Teddy Long.

'Fine...I'll do the match...' Matt quietly left. Teddy turned to Edge.

'Edge,' Teddy said. 'Kurt Angle has invoked his rematch clause tonight...' Edge grinned.

'I thought he would...' Edge nodded. 'And when I beat him tonight, I have an idea of who my Wrestlemania opponent could be...'

'Who?' Teddy asked. Edge smiled.

Simon Dean entered the ring for his Velocity match against Matt Hardy. Simon got ready in the ring. Matt's music hit, Tony Chimmel introduced him. Simon waited for minutes, Matt never came out. Eventually Chimmel had to make an announcement.

'Matt Hardy has not arrived, declaring this match a no-contest...' Tony said. Simon began celebrating his avoidance of another beating.

Rey sat alone in the locker room. Edge burst in.

'Rey-Rey!' Edge grinned. 'I've done it!' Rey jumped to his feet.

'Really?' Rey couldn't stop smiling, he was so happy.

'I spoke to T'Long,' Edge nodded. 'I'm facing Angle tonight, the winner of that match...will face YOU at Wrestlemania..' Rey jumped up into the air, he could not have been happier. 'If...' Edge then said. 'You beat Randy Orton tonight...'

'Randy Orton...' Rey wondered.

'It's a No. 1 contender match...' Edge explained. Rey sat down and hung his head.

'Not Orton...' Rey cried. 'What if I lose...' Rey began to question himself. 'What's happening to me? I never used to worry like this...I used to rely on my abilities...now I seem to be relying on...'

'On what?' Edge asked.

'On you...' Rey moaned. 'I need your help Edge...' Edge nodded.

'You'll get it...' Edge replied.

Rey Mysterio's music hit and he jumped into the arena. Edge followed him, clinging onto his belt. Rey hopped into the ring. Edge sat ringside to watch the match. Randy Orton entered the ring, looking as cocky as ever. The match began...

Moments later, Rey hit the 619 on Orton. He jumped from the ropes to hit the West Coast Pop, Orton got to his feet and quickly hit a springboard RKO. Orton laughed and looked at Edge, signalling the belt was his. Edge looked worried. Orton went for the pin, Edge hopped on the edge of the ring. The ref yelled at Edge to get down. Orton, too was yelling at Edge. Rey got to his knees, he saw Edge distracting the ref. This was his last chance, this was his only chance to main event Wrestlemania. Without thinking, Rey hit Orton with a low blow. He quickly rolled up Orton. Edge hopped off the ring, as the ref counted the pin as Rey defeated Orton. Edge clapped for Rey, as Rey cried for two reasons. He was main eventing Wrestlemania and...he had betrayed himself.

Later in the night, Edge entered the car park. He lit a cigarette as his match was steadily approaching.

'Pleased with yourself?' a voice asked. Edge flipped around to see Matt with a baseball bat in his hand. Edge slowly backed away.

'What the hell are you doing Hardy?' Edge asked, looking at the bat.

'We all know the only reason you helped Rey main event was because you think you can defeat him...' Matt said bitterly.

'No...'Edge said. 'I don't think...I know!' Matt nodded.

'Uh huh...' Matt said as he knocked back some whiskey. 'Well...the match isn't set in stone yet!'

'What do you mean by that...' Edge asked. Matt smiled and knocked back his drink.

'Well...as I see it...' Matt began. 'I've got reason to get revenge on both you and Angle...we all know what you did...and Angle, well he cost me my match against you...and attacked me at No Way Out...'

'And?' Edge asked.

'Well...if you two were taken out of commission...' Matt said. 'Teddy Long would need someone to replace you as Champion, and main event Wrestlemania..someone who has a history with Rey Mysterio...someone like me,' Matt smiled. Edge looked at the bat.

'Keep dreaming...' Edge smiled. 'Velocity is waiting.' Edge then turned and walked away. Matt looked at his bat.

'Just wait...' Matt whispered.

'I've always wanted a Wrestlemania moment...' Rey said quietly to Kristal as she interviewed him. 'Something to define my career...' Rey smiled. 'Kristal...at Wrestlemania, I will get that Wrestlemania moment...' Rey then turned and and walked away. He sat in the locker room as Edge's match began.

Edge speared Angle and went for the pin. Angle kicked out at two. Edge sat up, there was no way he could win this fairly. Edge looked at ringside, he could get a chair and get himself DQ'd and retain. Edge slipped out of the ring as the ref began to count him out. Edge grabbed a chair when Matt jumped in from the crowd. Edge quickly hit Matt square in the head. Edge grabbed Matt by the throat.

'You're going to suffer!' Edge yelled angrilly. Edge then hit Matt again in the back, and again and again.

'TEN!' the ref yelled. Suddenly the bell rang, Edge looked on in shock as Angle regained his feet in the ring.

'The winner of this match by Count Out, Kurt Angle!' Tony announced. 'But still World Heavyweight Champion, Edge!' Edge smiled, he had still won. Edge grabbed his belt and slipped into the ring. He laughed at Angle as he clung onto the belt. Suddenly Teddy Long's music hit as he stood on the ramp.

'Congratulations Edge,' Teddy said. 'But you did not defeat Kurt Angle...and the contract stated, the winner of the match, main events Wrestlemania...' Angle grinned as Edge shook his head in denial. 'But the match is for the World Heavyweight Championship! So therefore, the match will be a TRIPLE THREAT MATCH! Rey Mysterio V.S. Edge V.S. Kurt Angle!' Angle celebrated, Edge moaned. Suddenly Matt entered the ring and hit Edge across the back of the head with a chair, then Angle. They both lay flat on their back as Matt grabbed the microphone.

'No Teddy!' Matt yelled. 'I've proven I'm worthy...you haven't given me the chance! I deserve the main event...' Teddy long shook his head.

'You're not involved in this Matt...' Teddy said. 'You haven't proven nothing...' Matt nodded, he then lifted the semi-consious Edge and hit him with the Twist of Fate onto the chair.

'How about now Teddy?' Matt asked. Teddy sighed. Suddenly Network Executive Palmer Canon walked out.

'Excellent Mr. Hardy,' Palmer smiled. 'As the Network Exec. I believe you have proven yourself...therefore, the main event will be a FATAL FOURWAY match! Rey Mysterio V.S. Edge V.S. Kurt Angle V.S. Matt Hardy!' Matt fell to his knees in happiness. Teddy Long looked on angrilly at Palmer and tried to reason with him, but the Network Exec. had 50/50 power, and his choice was final. Matt covered his eyes as tears were shed.

Matt happily walked backstage, as he walked past people, he saw everyone giving him dirty looks. Matt sighed, he looked at his hands, Edge and Kurt Angle's blood were all over him. Matt fell to his knees, but this time for a different reason.

'What have I become?' Matt asked himself. He was Main Eventing Wrestlemania...but at what cost?

END OF PART FIVE.

---------------------------------------------------

Please Review. Thanks.


	6. Part 6: Rey's Wrestlemania Moment

SMACKDOWN

OLD FRIENDS. NEW RIVALS.

PART SIX: REY'S WRESTLEMANIA MOMENT...

Rey sat alone in his hotel room. It was almost morning, he looked out of the window. Plenty of fans were waiting outside. Rey saw one sign saying 'Rey Sold Out'. Rey lowered his head in shame, how could he go on when his fans had turned on him. Rey then saw another sign saying 'Rey will get his Wrestlemania Moment'. Rey raised his head. He had not sold out, he had been wrestling since he was a little kid, and tonight he would get his moment when it finally paid off and he won the title.

Kurt Angle stood in his hotel room. He was lifting weights while his personal trainer watched on. Angle started running on the treadmill, he then continued lifting huge weights.

'You got it Kurt!' the trainer yelled. 'The title's yours!'

'YEAH!' Kurt yelled. 'YEAH!'

Matt sat at his desk in his hotel room. He was on his laptop, he visited his own website and went onto the message boards. Matt looked at one thread. 'Matt is a traitor...' Matt opened the thread. He read as the poster made points about how Matt had betrayed everyone and turned his back on his fans. Matt then looked at his hands, the blood was gone, but it was stuck in his memory. Matt angrilly threw his laptop into the wall, it shattered into pieces and Matt continued to stare at his hands.

Edge grinned as he lay on his couch along with two girls he had picked up in a bar.

'Get me more beer Tiffany!' Edge yelled. As Tiffany went into the kitchen, Amber quickly kissed Edge. Edge grinned. 'Tiffany, can you join us!' Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Edge lowered his head. 'Sorry girls, I'll get rid of them...' Edge got to his feet and answered the door. 'Rey?'

'Hi Edge,' Rey feigned a smile. 'Can we talk man?' Edge looked back at Tiffany and Amber.

'Can it wait?' Edge asked impatiently. Rey lowered his head.

'Sure, if you got more important things...' Rey cried. Rey looked up as Edge slammed the door on his face.

Rey walked through the corridors. He needed someone to talk to, he looked around at the doors. He stopped as he saw one door that read 'Matt Hardy'. Rey stared at the door. Rey slowly began to step forward, suddenly images jumped into Rey's mind. Rey could see Booker T holding up the US title, Rey's US title. Rey angrilly knocked at Matt's door. Matt answered it. When Matt saw Rey, he was stunned and could not think of what to say.

'What do you want?' Matt mumbled.

'Why?' Rey asked angrilly. Matt looked at him confused.

'Why what?' Matt replied. Rey shook his head and turned around.

'Forget it!' Rey yelled as he walked away.

'Hey Rey!' Matt called after him. Rey turned around and looked at Matt. 'I just need to warn you...'

'Of what?' Rey asked. 'You?' Rey moaned. Matt shook his head.

'You know Teddy Long turned this into an elimination match...' Matt reminded Rey, who nodded back. 'Just don't trust Edge...'

'Why not?' Rey asked. 'He's been a better friend than you ever were...'

'He may ask to team with you...' Matt sighed. 'If you do, just wait for that low blow...' Rey sighed, he looked at Matt, then turned away.

'It's every man for himself Matt...' Rey yelled. 'I'm not teaming with Edge...' Rey then left out of sight and Matt sighed.

'Rey, we should definately team up tonight...' Edge said. Rey and Edge sat down as they were having breakfast downstairs in the hotel.

'I don't know Edge,' Rey replied. 'If I win, I want to win fairly.'

'Why?' Edge asked. 'Because you want your dumb Wrestlemania moment?' Rey looked Edge in the eye, Edge quickly realized what he had said. 'I didn't mean...'

'Don't worry,' Rey said. 'I don't think I'm going to get that moment.'

'Maybe...maybe not,' Edge said.

'And if I dont...' Rey said sharply. 'What would teaming with you do for me?'

'It's an elimination match, Rey,' Edge grinned. 'You don't want to be first eliminated, do you?' Rey shook his head. 'No, if you lose, you want to come second...'

'And you first?' Rey asked.

'If we're the last two, we'll let our skills settle who should be champ,' Edge told him.

'I'll think about it,' Rey replied.

Matt sat down backstage in the Wrestlemania arena. He had never been more nervous. Suddenly he saw someone approach him.

'Matt?' a female voice said. Matt looked up, it was Lita. When Edge jumped to Sackdown, Lita had been left alone. She had claimed to be taking a new leaf, but Matt wasn't so sure.

'Hi Amy,' Matt said quietly. 'What are you doing here?' Lita kneeled down beside Matt.

'I've got my womans championship match against Trish Stratus tonight,' Lita replied.

'Oh, good luck,' Matt managed to say.

'I also wanted to see you,' Lita smiled. Matt looked her in the eye.

'Why?' Matt asked sharply. 'What is Edge trying to get me into now?' Lita sighed.

'Matt, I broke up with Edge..a long time ago,' Lita explained. Matt nodded, he had heared.

'It doesn't change what you did to me,' Matt said bitterly.

'No,' Lita said. 'It doesn't.'

'So what do you want me for?' Matt asked. Lita smiled.

'To wish you good luck,' Lita smiled. Matt nodded.

'Okay,' Matt replied. He got to his feet. 'Goodbye Amy.'

'Matt..' Lita cried. Matt turned is back to her. 'Please...just get over it...if you let your emotions get involved...'

'Bye Amy,' Matt hung his head. 'I'll see you around...' Matt walked away. He lowered his head, he couldn't get over it. He never could.

'Goodbye Matt,' Lita cried.

Matt sighed as he stood in the ring. Kurt Angle was also there. Matt briefly looked over at Angle. Angle looked back at him.

'YEAH!' Angle yelled. Matt sighed, Angle was fired up. Rey's music hit, and Rey entered to a mixed reaction. Rey slid into the ring. Rey looked at Matt.

'I hope you've thought about what I said,' Matt said quietly. Rey turned away. Edge's music hit. Edge then entered the ring, clutching his belt and grinning. Edge jumped into the ring. Edge looked at Rey and nodded. Rey smiled and nodded back. Matt sighed, Rey and Edge must've been teaming. The bell sounded and started the match.

The match had been going for ten minutes. All four men were in the ring. Edge and Rey looked at each other. Matt was on the mat, out of it. They looked at Kurt Angle who as regaining his feet. Edge amd Rey ran forward, they both hit Angle with a clothesline. Angle flew over the rope and out of the ring. Rey and Edge high fived. Edge pointed to Matt who was getting up.

'Let's get him Rey-Rey,' Edge grinned. Rey nodded and stepped forward. It was then, he realized he had made a terrible mistake. Rey jumped up quickly, he looked down to see Edge had just missed an attempted low blow. Rey quickly grabbed Edge and hit a jack knife pin. Edge struggled to kick out.

'ONE! TWO!' the ref counted. Rey looked at Edge, who looked back angrilly at Rey. 'THREE!' Rey hopped up. Edge got to his feet. Edge had been eliminated and lost his title.

'You're an ass hole!' Edge yelled.

'You were going to low blow me!' Rey screamed back. 'What happened to teams! What happened to friends!' Edge smiled, he then hit Rey with a viscious spear. Edge looked down at Rey. 'Friends don't win you belts dumbass!' Edge then turned to leave. Matt had regained his feet. He went to walk forward to hit Edge down. Suddenly Matt stopped. Lita was right, if Matt hit Edge, Rey could use the oppertunity to regain his feet and roll up Matt. Matt slowly watched as Edge left the arena. He sighed, but it had to be done. Matt walked over to Rey, his true friend. Matt leaned down and helped Rey regain his feet.

'I'm sorry Rey...' Matt sighed. Rey slowly nodded.

'Team on Angle?' Rey asked. Matt nodded. As Matt went to get Angle from outside of the ring. Rey kicked him between the ropes. Out of nowhere, Rey hit the 619, and landed the leg drop on Matt.

'ONE! TWO! THREE!' the ref counted. Rey got to his feet.

'That's for my US title!' Rey yelled. 'I helped you through everything Matt! Whenever you had a problem, I helped! But you took away my title! It meant everything to me! Why Matt why!' Rey screamed. Matt slowly rolled out of the ring. He had no explanation as to why he did that to Rey. Matt had listened to Lita, he had begun to trust his friends, then Rey did this to him. Matt wouldn't make the same mistake again.

Rey looked at Matt as he lay outside of the ring. Tears crept down Rey's eyes.

'Why?' Rey managed to say. Suddenly Angle grabbed Rey and hit him with an Angle Slam. Angle then put Rey in the Ankle lock. Matt got to his feet, Rey looked him in the eye as he lay in agony. Rey finally had no choice...he tapped.

Angle's music hit the arena. Matt shook his head and walked out of the arena. Rey sat down outside of the ring. He looked over at the commentary table. Tazz and Michael Cole were discussing the match.

'If Rey had teamed with Matt Hardy, it could have been a very different outcome,' Cole yelled.

'Yep, I guess backstabbing doesn't get you anywhere,' Tazz smiled.

'Well Rey, you got your Wrestlemania moment, wrestlers...that was the biggest mistake of your life!' Cole exclaimed. Rey wanted to get revenge on Matt, but in the end, things were even worse for him.

Backstage, Angle had been celebrating. Rey slowly walked backstage. Rey passed Edge, they looked at each other for a brief moment before Rey carried on. Rey and Edge wouldn't recover from that. Rey doubted they'd ever speak properlly again. Rey then saw Matt sat down in the corner. Rey looked at Matt.

'Matt...' Rey cried.

'Yeah?' Matt asked.

'I'm sorry,' Rey sighed. Matt nodded, he knew that Rey really was sorry for what he had done.

'It's okay,' Matt replied. Rey turned to leave, he looked back, he and Matt had been great friends at one point, and they fell out over something stupid. Rey sighed.

'Matt,' Rey began. 'Do you want to go get a drink...drown our sorrows?' Matt looked at Rey. Matt thought about what Lita had told him. He had to begin trusting people again. But he trusted Rey in the match, and got eliminated for it. After a long think, Matt looked at Rey.

'...No thanks Rey,' Matt replied. 'I'm alright...' Rey nodded painfully.

'Okay...see you around Matt,' Rey sighed as he walked away. This was it for their friendship. Rey would've liked to blame it all on Edge, but it partly both their fault. Matt watched Rey leave and slowly nodded.

'Yeah...see you around Rey...'

THE END.

---------------------------------------------------

Please Review. Thanks.

P.S. Thankyou for all your help in making this story possible. I would love to hear your thoughts on the final chapter, and I hope I can write more stories for you guys in the future. Thanks.


End file.
